bad bet
by sakuralovelight
Summary: there is a kingdom that has 2 princes 1 day Itachi made a bet sasuke if sasuke gets the girl that Itachi picks to fall in love he wins the bet if not Itachi will win what if the one girl is the one who can't stand him what will the winner get and will sasuke find love find out & yes it is a sasusaku fafic also i don't own nauto I put this story on youtube so if you want to whach it
1. Chapter 1

Bad bet

There were 2 kingdoms and yeas the Kingdome are in our time in this sorry one was name star light run by King Fugaku. The other kingdom name was love heart run by queen Mikoto. The 2 kingdoms lived side by side star light was on the west side and love heart was the east. One day the king and queen meat and fell in love. Soon the 2 kingdoms became one and was name star heart. Soon after the 2 had sons the oldest was prince Itachi the youngest was prince Sasuke. Even though most time the oldest get the kingdom there dad made up his mind that one day the kingdom will spilt again but work as one. But how it gets spilt is up to the princes. The 2 would have to choose 2/4 sides of the kingdom north, south, east, and west. But one day the king saw that sasuke was not looking for his queen. Itachi was at least trying but sasuke was not even looking. So the king made it law that sasuke must find his wife before he can become king. Also that Itachi must say that the love is real. One day the 2 brothers made a deal and this is how it went.

Itachi: you know you brought this on yourself now how will you find the right one.

Sasuke: It won't be a problem who can say they don't love me.

Itachi: want to bet on it?

Sasuke: How so?

Itachi: I bet you can't get a girl that I pick to fall in love with you and you love her back.

Sasuke: and if I win?

Itachi: You can pick which parts of the kingdom you want and I won't say no

Sasuke: you mean to tell me if I do this and win I can have the 2 parts of the kingdom I like even if you want them?

Itachi: That is right

Sasuke: and if I lose?

Itachi: if she marries someone other them you or you marry someone other than her I get to pick which parts kingdom I want.

Sasuke: so that is all?

Itachi: well there are some rules you have to fallow.

Sasuke: which are?

Itachi: 1 you can't tell her or anyone about the bet. Well Naruto can know about to so he can help but that is all. Other than that no mom, dad or anyone knows about this unless I tell them. And yes if I tell the girl than you would win still. 2 you can't by her love. 3 you can't force her to love you like use you power as prince to make her yours. 4 you have until your 4th birthday after I pick the girl which means you have about 4 years to win her after I pick her and no I will not count the birthday you meet her so if you are lucky you might get 5 years.

Sasuke: is that all what I can't let her know I'm the prince?

Itachi: no you can tell her which in most cases she would already know anyway. Girls talk about you like crazy and have posters of you in their rooms and in stores. So it would be too hard to hide it no matter what. So no you can tell her. So are you in or out?

Sasuke: I'm in.

This was done back when Sasuke was 12 years old. Naruto is trying to get Sasuke ready for the one Itachi will pick. Which it is not going well at all I mean it one time Sasuke got so mad at this one girl that he ended up making he look so bad with all the food he put on her. Now today few years later when they are 16 years old they go to the mall.

Naruto: come on Sasuke you need to be nicer to people and BIG TIME with being nice to girls.

Sasuke: Like I care no matter who my brother picks I will win.

Naruto: what about the part where you have to fall in love with her?

Sasuke: I will worry about that when it comes to it.

At the same time a girl named Sakura and her friend Ino where shopping and decided to get some DQ blizzard. They get there blizzard and start walking when.

Bam

Sakura: ouch that hurt what did I bump into and where is my blizzard?

Sasuke: WHAT THE?, WHAT IS THIS STUFF ON ME?, AND WHO DID THIS TO ME?!

Sakra: Hu?

Sakura takes a good look at the 16 year old boy she bumps in to. And saw that he had black hair and eyes, pale skin, look like he was well fit, looked like something you see on TV, covered in her blizzard, and most of all he looked like the type that tanks he is all that. This is the one thing she HATES the most when it came to people.

Sakura's Mind: okay cool it Sakura you should say you're sorry and leave.

Sakura: I'm so sorry I didn't see you there.

Sasuke: well look where you are going. Look at me like I got hit by a crazy blizzard that is not the color snow.

Sakura: well you did somewhat. That stuff on you is a DQ blizzard. Which it is good stuff.

Sasuke: oh really that is just grate. You are nothing more than some little pick headed freak. Who just goes walking around with some Ice-cream just to get it on some one. Than you think you can just say you are sorry with those green eyes of yours. Well why don't you just go where ever you from and grow up!

Sakura: ME! ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS BEHAVEING LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD! I said I'm sorry for what happened . I didn't want any of this to happen. AND THEN YOU GO ALL LITTLE HIGH AND MIGHTY ON ME! You could have said it was okay things happen. BUT NO YOU HAD TO BEHAVE LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD AND YELL AT ME! I feel sorry for whoever is dating you since you are nothing more. THAN SOME KID WHO DOUS NOT KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE HIS AGE! So just GORW UP!

Sasuke: What did you just say to me?!

Sakura: I'm done taking to you come on Ino we are going.

Ion: but Sakura that is prince Sasuke what you said to him was…

Sakura: WHAT HE NEEDED TO HEAR! NOW COME ON WE ARE GOING!

Ino: I'm sorry my prince about her. But hay how about a date some time?

Sasuke: no

Ino: oh okay bye.

Both Sakura and Ino leave. As soon as they do Naruto starts lathing like no tomorrow.

Sasuke: what is so funny!

Naruto: well Sasuke think about it how much you want to beat that Itachi will pick her.

Sasuke: how would he even know her?

Naruto: well maybe because he is over there and he saw the whole thing.

Sasuke: 0_0"

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: 0_0"

Naruto: Sasuke are you okay?

Sasuke: what did you say?

Naruto: what?

Sasuke: what did you just say about Itachi?

Naruto: that he saw the whole thing infect he is coming here right now.

Sasuke: 0_0"

Itachi: hay Sasuke I saw what just happened.

Sasuke: 0_0"

Itachi: so Sasuke do you remember our bet we made when you were 12 years old?

Sasuke: 0_0"

Itachi: well I do and I know who to pick now

Sasuke: 0_0"

Itachi: Sasuke you have to win that girl's hearts and love her back good luck.

Sasuke: 0_0"

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: 0_0"

Itachi: Sasuke?

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Now that Sasuke knows who he must win how will it go will he find a way or will he lose it all?

A/N: hay what do you think I'm thinking of putting this on YouTube or not I'm still thinking about it let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad bet

As Sasuke was freckling out about what Itachi said to him. Sakura is letting out her anger out as Ino is trying to get Sakura to calm down.

Sakura: I CAN'T BE LAVE HIM!

Ino: Sakura way don't you just let it go and forgive him.

Sakura: NO WAY WILL I LET IT GO!

Ino: oh Sakura

Sakura: -_-#

Ino: why don't we go to your home and have a sleepover?

Sakura: okay come on

As Sakura and Ino walking to Sakura's home the 2 of them bumped into someone that Sakura does not want to see.

Sakura: YOU!

Sasuke: YOU!

Ino: how is this happing?

Itachi: well this is good

Ino: what do you mean?

Itachi: well I saw what my brother did you to you and I thought I make it up to you miss?

Sakura: Sakura

Itachi: Sakura well that goes with you name just right for you look like that very flower.

Sakura: oh I get it now

Itachi: what do you main?

Sakura: Prince Sasuke is the stuck up, think he is all that, thinks it is a know it all, better than everyone, I bet he never had a girlfriend in his life because he thinks he is better than his fan girls, and you.

Itachi: yes?

Sakura: you are the play boy type, that thinks he can get any girl he wants, but dumps them when he find one thing that is bad about her, you think you are smarter than your brother, think you can have only the best.

Itachi: 0_0"

Sasuke: 0_0"

Naruto: 0_0"

Ino: 0_0"

Itachi: -_-#

Sasuke: -_-#

Naruto: 0_0"

Ino: 0_0"

Itachi: what was that?

Sakura: I know you heard what I told you play boy!

Itachi: why you little.

Sakura: see if it was not true you would of said something like "oh no that is nothing like me" not say "why you little" you just prove my point.

Itachi: why I you little I'm going to…

Sasuke: she got you there Itachi

Itachi: what was that?!

Sasuke: what she said about me is something Naruto or my other friends say I'm like so it does not bug me.

Itachi: -_-

Sasuke: but you no one ever said what she said to you other than me so you are getting worked up because you know it are true and it is eating you that some other than me sees it.

Itachi: I'm going home now

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: um yes

Sasuke: you know he never behaved like that before

Sakura: oh really

Sasuke: yes and I got just one thing to say

Sakura: yes

Sasuke: it was funny but next time leave me out of it.

Sakura: 0_0# why you I'm going to hit you so hard you will see stars for a week!

Sasuke: see you around

Sakura: what was that like I would ever want to see you again!

Sasuke and Naruto leave to meet up with Itachi, to their little talk now.

Sasuke: so still want her to be the one for our bet.

Itachi: yes if she is like that for me it will be even harder for you.

Sasuke: all I have to say is I'm starting to like this bet

A/N what duos sasuke mean by that find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

After the boy got back to the castle Sasuke told Kakashi get find anything he can on a pink headed girl name Sakura. As soon as Kakashi left Sasuke's Mom and Dad came to him. Since Kakashi told them about this.

Mikoto: so what is this I hear about some girl you are asking about? Is by chance you are falling in love?

Fugaku: or is she one of those fan girls that you want to get rid of?

Sasuke mind: rats I will get you for this kakashi.

Sasuke: well you see I bump into her at the mall and she was no fan girl so she some what got me interested but she does not like me at all.

Mikoto: oh my, my little boy might be starting to fall in love.

Sasuke: mom -_-,

Fugaku: now, now honey let's not get him so upset that he won't even try now.

Mikoto: oh you are right

Sasuke: -_-,

Fugaku: any ways why don't you get her to come to the ball next week it might help

Sasuke: you mean the one where all of those princesses come. No thanks all of those princesses will just try and kill her.

Mikoto: 0_0"

Fugaku: oh come on now the princesses that are coming are Itachi's age the only ones that are even around your age are the ones who have an older sister.

Sasuke: yeah and some of them still go after me and keep saying age does not matter when you are in love.

Mikoto: 0_0"

Fugaku: well that is too bad unless you want to dance to any of those older princesses you will get that mall girl at the ball.

Mikoto and Sasuke: 0_0"

Sasuke: you wouldn't?

Fugaku: I would.

Mikoto and Sasuke: 0_0"

Sasuke: okay, okay you win I'll try and get her to come

Fugaku: good can't wait to meet her.

Saskue's mom and dad leave him soon after Kakashi comes back.

Kakashi: I got what you wanted

Sasuke: tell me now before I kill you

Kakashi: well her name is Sakura Haruno; she is the same age as you, top of her class and the whole school, can play any instruments, can do any type of dance, she know all types of fighting, can cook any kind of food, is the president of the school so she has leadership skills, can do and sport even beat the boys football team at her school all by herself. She loves sweets, pomes, any type of music, dogs, white lily flower, dance, and children. She is picky on who she is picky on who she spends time with since her dad was stuck up, think he is all that, thinks it is a know it all, better than everyone, thinks he is better than everyone and would beat up her and her mom. He was put in jail when he tried to hurt Sakura's best friend Ino when she was having a sleepover when they 9 years old. After that he mam was sent to a mental hospital and still is there, when Sakura use to live with a family member but moved out and living on her own just last year. She was also pick on growing up by girls who play girl type, that thinks he can get any girl he wants, but dumps them when he find one thing that is bad about her, you think you are smarter than your brother, think you can have only the best. In fact whenever she tried to get a boyfriend or a boy like her in that way or she like the boy in that way or even when her friends try to set up a date for her. Even by getting the boy from out of town, asking a family friend, or even a family member of Sakura's friends the mean girls would find some way to get the boy and most of the time Sakura's friends would keep the date a secret even to Sakura until the date time, and those mean girls would still find away. So Sakura only has Ino, Ten ten, Hinata, Temari, and Temari's 2 brothers but those 2 won't date her since they think of her as a sister. Oh did I forget to point out back when her dad was still with her. He made her tack that proper edict class every year and after he was put into jail the one who took she in until last year made her go every year as well and she would have the highest grade each time. Even the last one she took she got the highest grade she has more edict than any princess I've ever meat. But that edict side of her only comes out when she wants to or she is in that class. So Sasuke any questions have about Sakura or I'm I good for now until you think of something.

Sasuke: 0_0

Kakashi: Sasuke

Sasuke: 0_0

Kakashi: Sasuke?

Sasuke: yes well do you know where she lives now just tell me yes or no.

Kakashi: yes I do why?

Sasuke : I want you to go and bring her here.

Kakashi: really?

Sasuke: YES REALLY AND DO IT NOW!

Kakashi: 0_0" okay I'll go get her right now

Kakashi leaves to get Sakura but let's go to Sasuke

Sasuke: that girl had more bad times than even me no wonder she yelled at me. Well than let's see if I can do better than her dad. Now this little game just got more fun.

A/N: what did Sasuke mean by that what is going to happen now find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

At this time at where Sakura lives Ino and Sakura were talking about what happened that day.

Sakura: I can't believe that our 2 princes are so full of them self's!

Ino: I can't believe that you said all that to them?

Sakura: they had it coming

Ino: oh boy Sakura I should…

Just than the doorbell ring

Sakura: I'll get it

Kakashi: Hi are you Sakura?

Sakura: yes

Kakashi: you are needed in the castle

Sakura: okay look those 2 princes had it coming

Kakashi: what are you talking about? Sasuke just wants you to come to the castle.

Sakura: I don't care I'm not going anywhere with you

Kakashi: well, well, well this is bad you somewhat sound like your mother on the day she had to be taken away for her and your own good.

Sakura: 0_0! What did you say?

Kakashi: oh yes I know about your mom. I was also there the day they took her away from you. They won't even let you see her since than right even if you are old enough to make up your own mind.

Sakura: 0_0!

Kakashi: oh yes I know everything about you. So why don't you be a good girl and come with me

Sakura: Ino I need to go out with a family friend I don't know when I'll get back.

Ino: okay I'll just go than see you latte

Sakura: Yeah see yah

Ino was gone

Kakashi: oaky we need to get going

Sakura: I remember you

Kakashi: what was that?

Sakura: you where the one who stopped my dad from hurting Ino and also was the one who said my mom was crazy and to take her away as well.

Kakashi: oh so you do remember well let's get going

Sakura: so you can put me in the same place as my mom, forget it.

Kakashi: no as I said one of the prince wants to you at the castle you are not crazy so come on.

Sakura: I hate this

Kakashi: I don't care he asked for you so now you are coming

Later on as soon as they get to the castle Kakashi brought Sakura to where Sasuke was.

Kakashi: Sasuke I brought her here as you wanted

Sasuke: good now leave us.

Kakashi: yes Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke why I'm I here and why did you have the man who put my mom in the hospital bring me here to begin with

Sasuke: 0_0"

Sasuke's mind: rats I forgot that he use to do that kind of job some years back no good.

Sasuke: look I did not know that he and a bad past with one and other.

Sakura: okay but why am I hear

Sasuke: I want you to be my date for the ball that is for my brother. This ball is set up by my mom in hopes that my brother will find his true love

Sakura: why me

Sasuke: after we meat I asked about you and they found out so they told me to.

Sakura: why would you ask about me?

Sasuke: well you are different than other girls and I just wanted to know more about you.

Sakura: fine but only if you do one thing

Sasuke: and that would be?

Sakura: tell that man who brought me here to never bring up my mother!

Sasuke: what did he say?

Sakura: he said I was "behaving somewhat sound like your mother on the day she had to be taken away for her and your own good." Then he said "Oh yes I know about your mom. I was also there the day they took her away from you. They won't even let you see her since than right even if you are old enough to make up your own mind." Then he said "oh yes I know everything about you. So why don't you be a good girl and come with me" then I told Ino that I was going somewhere so she left than I told him "I remember him" and also brought up "you where the one who stopped my dad from hurting Ino and also was the one who said my mom was crazy and to take her away as well." There happy

Sasuke: 0_0"

Sakura: hay did you hear me?

Sasuke: they won't let you see your own mom?

Sakura: yeah they keep telling me she is not safe every time I come. But some of my class mates who have family that work there that they killed her or something like that. But since they always pick on me I don't believe them. At least not yet besides if she is dead why lie about it they don't really get anything out of it from me the kingdom is paying for her not me so why not just tell me is she is dead or not.

Sasuke: I see well I'll tell him not to bring her up any more by if he does it won't because of me.

Sakura: fine

Sasuke: good oh by the way you are staying here until the ball is over

Sakura: WHAT?!

Sasuke: can't have you running away now can we

Sasuke's mind: Plus I want to get to know you better. But first I need to find out about your mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day Sasuke went to the mental hospital that sakura's mom should be

Sasuke: can you tell me where Misses. Haruno is?

Someone who works there: she can't be seen by anyone at the moment

Sasuke: why?

Someone who works there: look you are starting to sound like her daughter so leave

Sasuke: did you just say that to your prince

Someone who works there: 0_0"

Sasuke: well

Someone who works there: oh forgive me I didn't know it was you prince Sasuke

Sasuke: now tell me why I can't see Misses. Haruno?

Someone who works there: well the one who is in charge of this place is sakura's dad's brother. So since he knows that is her mom dies and people found out that there sakura's dad's brother was in charge. People would know that he must have something to do with it. So he makes shear that no one who works here can't see her. He even gives money to the worker that have kids who go to her school if there kids tell sakura that her mom is dead. This is somewhat making her mom even more sick. Because her mom is told by him that sakura killed herself because of her so she is going even more crazy. No one will stand up for her since they don't want to lose their jobs.

Sasuke: I see thank you I'll be right back

Someone who works there: okay

Sasuke calling someone Sometime later

Sasuke: can I talk to the one who is in charge?

The one who works there that he talked to before: okay

Dad's brother: what can I do for you my princes?

Sasuke: I know what you are doing to sakura and her mom

Dad's brother: I don't know what you are talking about?

Sasuke: I know that sakura's dad was your brother and that you are keeping them a part

Dad's brother: so what there alive when my brother is dead

Sasuke: because he was hurting them and tried to kill another kid he had to be stopped

Dad's brother: no they are weak they needed to know there place and they still do

Sasuke: you are as sick as your brother you are not fit to work her

Dad's brother: and what are you going to do about it?


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi: that is where I come in you are going to jail.

Dad's brother: WHAT?!

Kakashi: come with me now.

Dad's brother: NO NOT UNTIL ONE OF THEM DIES!

Dad's brother runs away to sacra mom's room.

Kakashi and Sasuke: 0_0

Sasuke: don't just stand there after him!

Kakashi: right!

Just then sakura got in and came to Sasuke.

Sakura: um what going on?

Sasuke: you'll see just wait a bite and stay by me because someone want to kill you right now.

Sakura: 0_0" okay I'll do that.

At the mean time Akashi caught him and is taking him to the door.

Dad's brother: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

Kakashi: not going to happen and oh by the way I'm the one who killed your brother in order to stop him.

Dad's brother: 0_0

Kakashi: now then shell we get going?

Dad's brother: 0_0

As soon as kakashi and him got near the exit they see Sasuke and sakura.

Dad's brother: YOU this is your entire fault you should have never been born or should have died unlike your father!

Sasuke: It was never her fault it was your brother's fault that he died not her you are just as sick as him. Take him away!

Sakura: 0_0"

As sakura dad's brother was being at that moment taken away she was hugging Sasuke because she was sacred, after kakashi and him were gone.

Sasuke: You can let go now.

Sakura: oh sorry about that.

Sasuke it is okay come on lets go see your mom

Sakura: really you mean it?

Sasuke: really

Soon later they got to the room.

Sakura: I don't know what to do. I mean I haven't seen her in so long she must think I hate her.

Sasuke: I beat she will be happy to see you.

Sakura: you think so

Sasuke: I do

Sakura: okay here goes.

They open the door.

Sakura: mom?

Sakura's mom: sakura is that you?

Sakura: yes mom I'm sorry I haven't visit in so long.

Sakura's mom: I mist you so much

Sakura: I mist you 2

Sakura's mom: wait your dead I must be going crazy again

Sakura: WHAT?!

Sakura's mom: I'm crazy I'm crazy she is dead!

Sakura: no I'm right here!

Worker 1: we need to calm her down

Worker 2: stay back!

Sakura: NO WAIT MOM!

Worker 3 prince please grab sakura and take her out for both of their safety.

Sasuke: okay

Sasuke took sakura out of the room.

Sakura: why is this happening?

Worker 3: the boss had people tell her that you are dead. It is going to take some time for us to get her to see the truth even if we tell her. We will tell her the truth but don't come back for a mouth. We will only let you see her once a mouth until this if fix.

Sasuke: sakura lets go back to the castle.

Sakura: okay


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the castle Sasuke is trying to get Sakura to talk.

Sasuke: sakura come on at least you were able to talk to your mom after all this time

Sakura: …

Sasuke: sakura

Sakura: …

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: okay you not taking are more annoying than when you don't talk so talk!

Sakura: …

Sasuke: sakura say something right now or so help me I'll…

Sakura: thank you

Sasuke: 0_0 say what now?

Sakura: thank you is it was not for you my mom might have killed herself or they would have ended her making something up.

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: and I don't know how to thank you enough for that that is why I didn't speak to you at the moment.

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: so thank you for what you did

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: okay if you don't talk soon I'll do something to you that you won't like. I don't care how grateful I am to you.

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: huh what… oh you're welcome I just couldn't believe what you said at the moment sorry.

Sakura: okay then do you do that a lot?

Sasuke: not really

Sakura: okay then

Sasuke: Okay then, we need to find a dress that will look good on you for my brother's ball. That we need to go to because of my parents.

Sakura: right so the mall

Sasuke: oh no you don't we are using the kingdom dressers.

Sakura: 0_0"

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: 0_0"

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: 0_0"

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: 0_0"

Sasuke: SAKURA!

Sakura: no

Sasuke: what was that?

Sakura: I said no Ino told me about them and showed me there work form magazines. No way will I put on one of their dress it is way too girly for me.

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: ha ha ha ha

Sakura: what is so funny?

Sasuke: ha ha ha you are the only girl that I meat that does not want an outfit from them. HA ha ha it just something I thought would never happen. Ha ha ha

Sakura: oaky I know I'm not like other girls but come on I'm the only one that said no.

Sasuke: yes for girls no if you add boys Naruto dous not like them as well.

Sakura: 0_0' good to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke: well then now that we got that out of the way you are still going to see them

Sakura: oh no I'm not!

Sasuke: yes you are!

Sakura: no!

Sasuke: yes!

Sakura: no!

Sasuke: yes!

Sakura: NO!

Sasuke: YES AND THAT IS FINAL!

Sakura:-_-

Sasuke: good now that I got you to stop that lets go

Sakura:-_-

Later on after they got the dress sakura is going to use for the ball Sasuke is now telling about the ball

Sakura: okay so I should not trust anyone at the ball except you your brother Naruto kakashi your mom and dad.

Sasuke: yes because even the woman that are Itachi age are in love with me. Thinking that is they can't have him they can at least get me.

Sakura: 0_0'

Sasuke: sakura?

Sakura: okay that is just wrong in so many ways like who want to marry someone just because they are someone's brother, have $ or got looks.

Sasuke: what do you mean?

Sakura: I mean that no one should get marry someone let along date someone because of how they look, have the $ or the family there from. I mean okay I get people going on a one date because of looks most of the time but if they don't click after at least the 4th date then they should not be with one and other.

Sasuke mind: I think there is more is there

Sakura: and just staying with one and other is just not right. What is just plain evil is if they know that they just want to be with that someone for the looks the family background and $. Everyone should be with someone they can love and be love. Weather if they have a good family background the looks and the $. Even you should have someone who make you happy that loves you for you not the look's not for you family and BIG TIME not for the $.

Sasuke: 0_0

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: okay I got to know.

Sakura: what?

Sasuke; what do you think of me?


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura: well at first look you are mean, cold, jerk, strict, cold hearted, get everything you wanted, and maybe a mama boy.

Sasuke: HAY!

Sakura: but

Sasuke:?

Sakura: if someone spends sometime with you and given the chance to see. You are kind, you help people out even if they don't know it, and don't say I'm wrong about that because you helped me with my mom and I didn't ask or knew you did that until you did it, brave, know what to do when need, loving, and know what the right thing to do. I think if you tried to find the happy middle you would be a really good king someday.

Sasuke: …

Sakura: that is what I think of you.

Sasuke: you really think of me that way.

Sakura: yes I bet lots of people think that way about you if they are not your fangirls at last. People who don't see you all that much must think that way of what I said first. But the ones, who know you well, see both sides.

Sasuke mind: this girl she is nothing like anyone I've ever met before she is really something. Wait what I'm I saying is it that I'm falling in love with her?

When Sasuke and sakura where having this talk there where some people who watching the whole thing

Itachi: well, well, well, this is something you don't see every day.

Itachi mind: rats I'll lose that beat, oh well I only did that so Sasuke will find his love anyway I like all the parts of the kingdom anyway and couldn't pick so it will be easier for me in the long run.

Mikoto: so that is the girl Sasuke was looking into she is so cute.

Fugaku: and she bought out some parts of him that no one gets to see not you, not me, not Itachi, not…

Naruto: not even ME!

Kakashi: so what do you think of her as Sasuke wife my king?

Fugaku: I'll be keeping an eye on her but what I've seen so far she is the one Sasuke needs to be king. I was a lot worse before I meat mikoto and this sakura is just what Sasuke need to get the parts he needs to come out.

Itachi: this is going to be fun.

Naruto: I'll say

Back to Sasuke and sakura

Sakura: so what do you want to do now?

Sasuke: well since nothing really going on. how about we go out and hang out?

Sakura: that sounds like fun.

Back to the others

Naruto: 0_0

Mikoto: oh my stars

Fugaku: did Sasuke

Itachi: just asked her

Naruto: on a date

Itachi: and she

Fugaku: just said

Mikoto: YES I'm SO HAPPY!

Naruto, fugaku, and Itachi: 0_0"

Mikoto: what?

Naruto, fugaku, and Itachi: 0_0"

Mikoto: what?

Naruto, fugaku, and Itachi: 0_0"

Mikoto: WHAT IS IT?!

Fugku: it just

Itachi: you never…


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: behave like ME!

Itachi: don't yell they will hear you

Mikoto: what is that spouse

Fugaku: well you went hyper and I mean like Naruto hyper

Mikoto: 0_0

Back to Sasuke and sakura

? ? ?: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS NARUTO HYPER!

Sakura and sasuke: 0_0"

Sakura: what was that?

Sasuke: it sounded like my mother?

Sakura: is that normal her?

Sasuke: no not at all it is weird

Sakura: I think I know what is going on

Sasuke: what?

Sakura: I think your mom and some others are spying on us

Sasuke: 0_0 what?

Sakura: I know this because whenever I had a group project with a boy Ino would get tenten and they would sneek into my home. And spy on me every time one of them would mess up and I would know that they were there without them know that I know

Sasuke: okay if that is the case what do we do

Sakura: we can do 4 things

Sasuke: what are they?

Sakura: 1 get out of here I would find a way to get him to leave before things got out of hand. For us it would be us going to a different part of the castle, but they could just follow us

Sasuke: okay

Sakura: 2 is we let them know that we know, but they can just find another hiding spot

Sasuke: okay

Sakura: 3 we can just keep taking and let them be

Sasuke: that is out of questing I don't want that want is the last one?

Sakura: well some time the boy know so we do pay back by saying something that would freak them out

Sasuke: like what

Sakura: well we would say something like let have some fun and start walking to my room sometimes they would just run out or hide and follow, if they follow I would close my door and we would just make sound and gave them bad idles sometimes they would fate, run out. If they do one of them I would have then yelling at me then I get to yell at them for spying without the boy with me. Or they do my favorite one run in sometime they would come in saying stop, come with a camera, or just run in I would be given the chance to yell at them after that with the boy watching or sometimes yelling with me.

Sasuke: okay did you ever…?

Sakura:no not at all. So what do you say which one do you want?

Sasuke: the last one

Sakura: okay then just remember it is feck and we don't teach each other just sounds when to door is closed and that if we make to your room.

Sasuke: got it

At the same time Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi were fighting and did not hear a thing until now

Sakura: so Sasuke what do you want to do now?

Sasuke: well lest go to my room and have some fun

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Sakura: I don't know?

Sasuke: it will be fun trust me

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Sakura: well…

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Sakura: okay

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Sasuke: grate lets go?

Sakura: okay

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Sasuke and sakura leave

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: WHAT!

Naruto: that did not just happen right

Itachi: yeah I know my brother he does not do that most the girls would say something like that not him

Mikot: but he does be have different with her unlike the others

Naruto: let just come out and talk to them and behave like we weren't spying

Itachi: yeah that is a good idle

Fugaku: um where are they anyways

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: 0_0

Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi: NO!

Back to Sasuke and sakura

Sakura: I think they passed out because I don't hear them coming

Sasuke: you're right maybe we should go back

Just then they hear running

Sasuke: or not

Sakura: just keep going

Sasuke: right… well here we are


	11. Chapter 11

Both Sasuke and sakura went in to Sasuke

Sasuke: do we have to make some sound because I don't really want to do that

Sakura: well we could get out of here without them knowing and go hang out like we planned be for we found out that we were spied on.

Sasuke: okay this way there is another way out of my room

Sakura: okay

As soon as they left the others got to Sasuke's door

Naruto: I don't hear any thing

Itachi: I don't care let's get in there and stop them

Mikoto: okay on 3

Fugaku: right

Naruto: 1

Itachi: 2

Mikoto: 3!

Fugaku: SASUKE!

…

Naruto: hay no one is in here

Itachi: how can this be I know they went down this hall and the way we came from is the only way in and out of that hall

Fugaku: maybe they knew we were coming and went to another room

Mikoto: but the only other room with a bed in this hall is itachi's room

Itachi: 0_0

Naruto: you don't think

Itachi: THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING THEM DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY ROOM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON SASUKE HE IS DEAD!

As they are running to itachi's room we now go to Sasuke and sakura:

Sakura: this walk around your family's garden is really nice

Sasuke: thanks my mom douses it as a hobby, so do you want to go to the town now or what

Sakura: I don't really care whatever you want to do

Sasuke: okay then


	12. Chapter 12

So Sasuke and sakura hand out for 5 hours and when they got back well let's just say they walked in on something funny

Naruto: oh come on where are they where could they be going it without us hearing them!

Itachi: 0_0 what if they are doing it in town and not hear

Mikoto: 0_0 oh no if that is true then we are to late

Fugaku: we been looking for 5 hours most likely we been too late for the past 4 hours

Sasuke: that is what you get for spying on us

Sakura: and to just let you know no we did not do it we said all that to get you guys back

Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku: 0_0"

Itachi: but how did you know we always spy on Sasuke and he never finds out?

Sasuke: you guys do WHAT NOW?!

Sakura: well unlike Sasuke I have 2 friends who were bad at spying at first but as they got better so did I you 4 are a few levels lower than them so that is how.

Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku: 0_0"

Naruto: she is good

Mikoto: you 2 almost gave me a heart attack

Fugaku: I thought I was going to be a grandpa before my 2 sons got married

Sasuke and sakura: well that is what you guy get for spying on us

Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku: we are sorry

Sasuke and sakura: it is okay we did get you back for it

Mikoto: okay it has been a long day let's all go to bed

Sasuke, sakura, Naruto, Itachi and Fugaku: oaky

Sasuke: hay sakura want to sleep in my room with me

Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku: 0_0"

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: what it was a joke?

Naruto: right night

Few days after that we the day of itachi's ball so let's get down to it, The ball was as big as you can dream, the room was the bright all of it was just something that can't be told you would have had to see it. Now to Sasuke and sakura

Sakura: Sasuke I'm not sure about this I know bet that all of your fangirls will pick on me

Sasuke: I'll be will you the whole time since you are my date oaky

Sakura: no not okay they will do it even with you there!

Sasuke: if that happens I'll tell them to go away

Sakura thoughts: Sasuke

Sakura: okay


	13. Chapter 13

Oaky at the ball everything was okay until she came to Sasuke and sakura.

Karin: hi Sasuke want to dance

Sasuke: no

Karin: but why

Sasuke: because I want to be with my date

Karin: so it is true

Sakura: what is true

Karin: that Sasuke is trying to win the bet he has with Itachi

Sasuke: what did you say

Sakura: what bet

Karin: don't you know

Sakura: know what

Sasuke: Karin

Karin: oh Itachi told Sasuke that he bet you can't get a girl that I pick to fall in love with you and you love her back. If Sasuke won can pick which parts of the kingdom he wants. And the one they were talking about in this bet was you.

Sakura: WHAT!

Sasuke: sakura let me say something

Sakura: NO I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME

Sasuke: sakura just let me…

Sakura: NO STAY AWAY FORM ME!

Sakura runs away out and runs all the way to her home. Back to Sasuke

Sasuke: Karin who told you that

Karin: I have my ways but if you must know Naruto Itachi your mom or dad had nothing to do with me knowing

Sasuke: who said it was true and if it was how did, you get that info if not from them

Karin: fine you know that made you got rid of a year after your bet well she now works for me and told me all about it she saw and heard everything

Sasuke: …

Karin: well I really need to get going unless you want to dance with me now

Sasuke: HET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

As soon as Karin leaves Sasuke runs to Itachi

Sasuke: Itachi we need to talk

Itachi: what is it

Sasuke: you know that made we had that we got rid of the year after we made that bet

Itachi: yes so

Sasuke: she heard and saw everything and now works for Karin and told her so just now Karin told sakura and she ran away

Itachi: WHAT?!

Sasuke: yeah and the worst part is…


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke: I think I have falling in love with her

Itachi: then go after her

Sasuke: you think you

Itachi: I know so go

Sasuke: thanks

Sasuke ran all the way to sakura's home and rang the door bell

Sakura: GO AWAY!

Sasuke: sakura look okay at first it was just an old bet

Sakura: -_-#…

Sasuke: but…

Sakura: …!

Sasuke the more time I spent with you the more I forgot about that bet I don't care if I win or not I want you. Itachi can have the entire kingdom for all I care I just want no I need you.

Sakura: 0_0!

Sasuke: if I didn't start to care about you I wouldn't have help with your mom. I would have just taken you dates and that would be all.

Sakura: …

Sasuke: please give me no give us another chance

Sakura: …

Sasuke: sakura please open the door

Sakura slowly opens the door

Sakura: this is no trick to win that bet?

Sasuke: no it is not I will even go to Itachi right now and tell him he won and you can watch

Sakura: okay

Latter on they get back at the castle

Sasuke: Itachi

Itachi: yes

Sasuke: you win

Itachi: WHAT?!

Sasuke: you win I don't care about the bet any more I love sakura and I want her more so than the kingdom, so you win

Itachi: no Sasuke you won

Sasuke and sakura: 0_0 WHAT

Itachi: I only made that bet so you can find the one I knew form the start you would have a hard time finding her so that was the bet for.

Sasuke and sakura mind: you have got to be kidding me? 0_0'

A few years latter

Prince Sasuke you may kiss the bride

Sasuke kiss his princess

Ladies and gentlemen my a present to you Prince Sasuke and Princes Sakura Uchiha

And they live happily ever after the end


End file.
